


Classics

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock thinks cars are made to take people from one place to another. Kirk shows him just how <i>wrong</i> he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Kirk sighed, leaning against the hood of the enormous rental van. In a fit of semi-drunken revelry with the bridge crew plus McCoy and Scotty, Kirk had accidentally let slip that his family was rather well off, and his mother owned a ranch in the middle of nowhere Iowa. So middle of nowhere that the nearest teleport station was over six hours drive away. Iowa wasn't exactly the technological capital of the world.

Without much consent from Kirk, the crew had decided that on his ranch in Iowa was the perfect way to spend the first week of their month's shore leave while the Enterprise was repaired after two years away.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Spock asked, coming up to stand beside him. The others had already grabbed the bags out of the back and wandered off into the house to find rooms. Over the last two years, Spock and Kirk had gone from rivals to respectful co-workers to friends, best friends and, in the last few months, lovers.

“Fine, 'Commander.' Just tired. It's been a long day.” Jim straightened, his back popping and cracking as each joint protested. “I can't stand those automatic transmission cars.”

“Automatic transmission has been the universally preferred design since the nineteen-hundreds, Jim.”

“I know that. But I learned to drive on a stick. It's just...” He trailed off. “They're better.”

“They are not. Automatic has a 15% better fuel efficiency, 20% cleaner emissions, 40% increased durability of parts, and 5% increased maneuverability.” Spock said. “In the last fifty years, even professional drivers have begun to prefer automatic transmission to manual.”

“That's not the point Spock.” Kirk sighed. “I'll just have to show you.” He grabbed Spock's wrist and proceeded to pull him around the ranch house to a large shed. The paint was worn and the hinges creaked, but the structure was sound.

It was dark inside the shed. Three large shapes protected by tarps occupied the main room with a small table covered in an assortment of well-kept, classic, auto-mechanic tools sat in the back. As much as he really did hate his step-father, the man had taught him the true joy of the engine, motorcycle and four-wheel alike. He grabbed a set of keys off the table and approached the car nearest the door.

Kirk threw back the tarp on the first vehicle, his show girl. A 2238 re-release of the classic Chevrolet 1963 Corvette. It had cost him half a fortune at fifteen just to buy the rusted framework off a guy who had no idea what he owned. At the time, it had been a lot of money; but comparatively, he'd gotten the car for almost nothing at all. It'd taken months to restore her to proper working order. He'd have to be sure to bring Scotty back here to show his girls off, later. First, he still had to show Spock what driving was really about.

“You're looking at a car as a way to get from one place to another. Cars do that, but that's not what they're really for. Hop in; I'll show you.”

Spock looked at him skeptically, but got into the car without complaint. Kirk paused, looking over his beauty fondly. She needed a good cleaning, even with the tarp it had been years since he'd last seen her. The red paint needed a new coat of wax, but she was still beautiful.

He slipped inside, relishing the cool leather against his skin after the long, hot hours in the rental van. Caressing the wheel under Spock's watchful eye before he slid his fingers down the dash consul to the rounded head of the stick-shift. It fit snugly in the palm of his hand, his fingers wrapping around the shift as he leaned back, eyes closed. Letting his muscles remember the feel of the car underneath him a moment before he turned her on.

The key slipped in almost eagerly, the engine roaring to life around him; and Kirk had to resist the urge to moan. No automatic rental could compare to his girls. Kirk backed out of the shed, feeling the car purr under his touch. He couldn't imagine how he'd gone so long without this.

“Watch this.” Kirk breathed.

Spock did watch. He watched as his lover pulled away from the house, driving out along the open dirt road trailing around the Ranch property. He watched as Jim leaned back, hair whipping in the wind from the open roof. He watched as Jim's body flowed with the motion of the car, his back arching and his hands and feet moving in tandem to guide the car where he wanted. Spock watched for fifteen solid minutes as Jim drove them out into the depths of the property.

Eventually they came upon an ancient oak at the top of a small hill, and Kirk brought the car to a stop. He looked over at Spock, cheeks flushed and breath shallow. “Do you see?”

“You are aroused.”

Kirk glanced down, as if he needed to check. “Yeah,” He said, looking back up at Spock.

Spock shifted uncomfortably. Watching his lover writhe against the seat as he drove them out here, had been most enticing. The smell of Jim's arousal had been thin as the car was driving, but now that they had stopped it curled around Spock, mixing with the deep scents of the leather and the engine. He took a moment to collect himself. “Does driving a manual transmission always have this affect?”

“Not always and not everyone; but, God, Spock, after hours trapped in that van, hunched over the steering wheel without any real input from me... the feel of the car rumbling at my fingertips.” He grunted, shifting his hips to relieve the pressure in his groin. “Spock, it's amazing.”

Spock had to agree, with the evidence so thick in Jim's voice and the smell flavoring the air between them, Spock was starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable as well. “Jim...”

Kirk cut him off, removing both their seat-belts and almost diving across the gear-shift to get at Spock's mouth.

They groaned, the tight fit in the front of the car preventing them from arranging themselves the way they wanted to. Spock broke the kiss as Kirk's hand popped the button on his pants and wriggled inside to squeeze and stroke his flesh. The green flush to his skin spreading rapidly as Kirk worked him to a fever pitch. “Jim, stop.” He gasped.

Jim's hand stilled, but his fingers still teased at the base of his cock, just tracing the skin of his balls. “Spock. Want you.”

“Yes,” Spock sighed. He shivered when Kirk's hand withdrew from his pants and his body from his side.

“Come on.” Kirk slid back across the seat, opening the door to hurry around the front of the car.

Spock caught on quickly and met him halfway. The cooling engine still ticking softly beside them as Kirk pushed him up against the hood. Spock let himself fall back. The heat of the metal against his back different yet similar to the heat of the man against his chest.

They kissed again. Lips, tongues and teeth tangled as they pulled at clothing. Hands catching each other between items in desperate vulcan kisses to match the human ones they couldn't stop long enough to properly remove their shirts.

Kirk tugged the lube from his pocket just in time before Spock managed to push his pants to the ground. Spock's pants were caught on his one shoe, the other lost somewhere in the shade of the big oak. Kirk's hand shook with need as he searched blindly for Spock's hole with slick fingers. The rough stab of the first two making Spock grunt.

Kirk groaned, fumbling inside Spock to get him ready. The kiss finally broke as Kirk slicked up his cock, gasping at how sensitive he was already. They wouldn't hold out long now, but they had time before anyone would worry where they were.

Spock lifted his legs around Kirk's shoulders, the powerful muscles pulling them together as the thick head of Kirk's cock breached him.

Kirk froze, gasping and grabbing Spock's hips in a punishing grip. His eyes wide and desperate as he resisted the urge to cum before he'd even finished his entry. “Oh, fuck, Spock. I'm not gonna last.”

Spock nodded. He was only slightly better off than Kirk. It wouldn't be long.

Kirk caught his breath and began to move, in and out. His cock throbbing hotly inside his lover, the wet slap of their hips overpowering the hollow sounds of Spock's head knocking back against the hood. The flat hood ornament skimming the top of Spock's ass.

Kirk howled, pounding harder and harder as he tried to crawl as deeply inside Spock as he could. “Ooh, Spock. Please. Need you.”

Spock understood, one hand releasing Jim's from his hips to reach for the meld points that would bring them to orgasm. They crashed together, the heat boiling over them as the loop of pleasure between them brought a scream from Kirk's lips. Kirk's cum filled his channel as his own cum shot above his head, splattering just below the windshield with thick white fluid.

Both men collapsed together, only half conscious in the wake of their ecstasy. Spock's pants fell off his limp foot with a soft flop, and Kirk giggled.

“I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life. Spock, that was amazing.” He could feel his cum slowly pushing past his softening cock to drip down his thigh. The reminder made him shudder as his dick tried vainly to revive itself. “Fuck, I'm trying to get hard again already. Spock...”

“I know, Jim. Me too.” Spock said. The smile in his eyebrows smoothing across the rest of his face. It was only with Kirk that he let his emotions show even this much. He trailed a hand through Jim's sweaty hair. The wind and the sex having completely ruined any kind of style it had once held.

Kirk leaned forward. He brushed their noses together, needing to feel closer after that.

Spock slipped his legs from kirk's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Reaching for the hand kirk still had on his hip, Spock tangled their fingers together, massaging the stiffness out of his lover's joints.

“Spock, I...”

“I know.” Spock pulled him closer, kissing him slow and deep in the orange light of the dipping sun. They'd head back in a bit. They just wanted a little more time to themselves before they gave up the warm privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick time-line reference: Kirk is born in 2233, saves the world in 2258; and this takes place in 2260; all of Spock's car statistics are pulled out of my ass.  
> Also, Cannon Kirk's Stepfather is an abusive bastard who is trying to sell the car, originally belonging to George Kirk, that Jim runs off a cliff in the movie. I'm throwing that out and pretending he was just not that great with kids; and after Jim decides to be a douche, he teaches Jim how stupid he really was by showing him what cars are for.
> 
> Considering making this into a chapter fic but haven't a CLUE what kind of plot to use. I'm open to suggestions/requests
> 
> The Show Girl; 1963 Corvette: http://www.classiccar.com/photopost/showfull.php?photo=2469  
> The Racer; 2001 Ferrari: http://www.classiccar.com/photopost/data/515/Ferrari_2000_p2.jpg  
> The “Chick Magnet”; 1974 Mini Cooper: http://www.classicautoimports.com/7496-cooper/img/001.jpg


End file.
